destined
by infuin
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles and everything nice. 003; Drabble. It was a bond that even time couldn't break.
1. wherever fate takes us

A/N:

- This is my first fanfic. I think it's cliché haha. Please don't kill me. D:

- I happen to like the cliché. Blame me and my over-the-top obsession over this ship.

- Set after Tenroujima. Simply because I like their outfits here hehehe, but let's imagine Lucy with her side-ponytail because she looks adorable in that. XD

* * *

001.** WHEREVER FATE TAKES US**

It was a pretty ordinary day in Magnolia; it was a sunny/cloudy combination, pretty good weather actually when three people, well more like two mages and one chirpy (annoying, according to one mage) exceed were casually taking their time strolling down Strawberry Street while a pretty intense argument was brewing between the two mages.

"This is your entire fault!" screeched a blonde with a rather peculiar side ponytail held up by a blue ribbon. "We lost most of the reward thanks to your fantastic recklessness! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT MY RENT?!" she was literally fuming right now as she racked her brain over her rent and feeling her throat itch from all the, umm... screeching. Meanwhile, on the receiving end of the blonde's rant was a pink (yes, pink) haired fellow who was surprisingly taking it all in with a wide toothy grin no less.

"You know, Lucy? We can always take another mission." he uttered as if it were the most casual thing in the world in his own nonchalant-ish way. "But that's beside the point, Natsu! If you keep ruining every damn thing on every damn mission then it'll be pointless! We're just gonna keep taking mission after mission." she halted her quickening pace as she heard him say that._ Dammit, Natsu, _she thought.

"Well, what if that _was _the point, Lucy?" he stopped as well after seeing her halt her movements._ This is it_, he thought,_ this couldn't be any more perfect..._ and cheesy, he didn't think about.

"Whaaa-? You lost me. Why would you wanna go on mission after mission? Don't you wanna relax?" She was dumb-founded at his response. _Even the almighty Salamander has to rest and have a hassle-free (well, mission free) day every once in a while!_ She had confusion etched all over her features by this time with question marks figurative hovering about her face;_ her beautiful face_, Natsu thought.

Natsu just chuckled at her confounded face. "As long as it's with you and not that ice princess or Erza, then it can be c"onsidered as relaxing." As Natsu finished that sentence, a crimson blush that could rival Erza's hair spread across Lucy's face and neck as she spluttered on what coherent sentence she was about to form. As she regained her composure and turned to face him, she managed to utter a "Thank you. But you're still not off the- mmph!" She could only stare with eyes as wide as saucers as Natsu pulled her by the waist, brought her chest to chest with him and held her hand, finger inter-linking and quickly but firmly seal her lips with his own.

Passionate and clumsy was probably the most fitting description for her (and his, mind you) first kiss, by her best friend no less! Searing, yet gentle. How Natsu of it. But before Lucy could even fully close her eyes and enjoy the experience that was her first kiss, Natsu abruptly pulled away and quickly muttered "Iloveyoulucy" Heck, I don't think Gajeel or Wendy could've even comprehended what he said. "What was that, Natsu?" "I-I-I love you, L-l-ucy. I... We've been friends for a year now... well, eight years if we include the Tenroujima thing. I don't know why but ever since Tenroujima, I've been..." before he could finish that thought, Lucy quickly responded with an "I- I love you too, Natsu." This time, it was Natsu's turn to be confused. "R-really?" He felt so much... joy. _Huh, so this is what requited love feels like._ "For a while now, took you long enough. (she added a playful slap to his shoulder) Although, I gotta say, what brought this on? This… is really bold of you and…" was all Lucy could say in her surprised yet ecstatic state as she touched her lips and reminisced about the kiss that occurred just a few moments ago.

"I learned during that last mission that I have to seize the moment, otherwise the very thing you yearn for goes away." "That's pretty… wise... and smart of you." She was caught off guard by his statement to say the least, but she wouldn't mind getting used to this Natsu. "I got it from that book on your shelf." The gentle smile that graced her features was gone after he had punctuated that sentence, instead being replaced by a visible tick right by her forehead. "Why you! Hey, put me down!" She was caught off guard as Natsu carried her bridal style, consequently making her blush as crimson as humanly possible. If this were to continue, she could be red-faced for the rest of her life! "In a minute, we have a whole lot of kissing to do. Hey, are you okay, your face is really red kinda like Erza's hair, haha!" "S-stop it! But Natsu, where are we going?" "Wherever fate takes us." _Cheese-ball._ "I'm serious, dammit! My house is over there!" "Who says we're going to your place?" _Was that...? Was he suggesting something?_ "NATSUUU!"

Ah, young love.

* * *

A/N:

- Short, drabble-ish, rushed. Lame? I know. I just have to get it out of my system. But, HAZZAH! First fanfic accomplished. Tell me if there are any grammatical errors or something? I really need help, this is my first time writing stories and not essays. XD

- I guess it could be called OOC now that I think about it? Meh, it's fanfiction. Anyways, I re-edited it seeing as how it sucked ass. I guess it still kinda sucks lmao. I tried.


	2. thankful

A/N:

- Mushy alert.

- I suck so bad at writing these. I think I should go back to writing essays haha.

* * *

002. **Thankful  
**

_He couldn't believe it. The woman of his dreams, lying right next to him, her head rested on his chest as he held on to her by the waist; fearful that she might disappear if he let go. It was all so surreal. He never thought about love for the opposite sex; it was such a stupid emotion. He knew about love though since he loved his nakama dearly; he treasured them for they were all he had ever since Igneel disappeared. Igneel... He wanted to introduce her to Igneel, he was so sure his father would love her! Igneel once told him about this. Love. His father told him that he would find his mate; his other half and that he would lay down his life and more for her. At first, the young Natsu scoffed at such a thought. Girls were **icky**. But true enough to Igneel's words, he would protect this... angel currently in the comfort of his arms with everything he's got and beyond it if possible. He traced the outline of a small bump on her stomach. He knew what that was. She didn't tell him but he noticed. He noticed the change of her scent, her urgent trips to the bathroom in the morning and the distinct sounds of hurling that came with it and her crankiness. Well, he assumed the crankiness was normal since she was always like that, but he knew nonetheless. He thought about what their child would probably look like; would it have his oddly colored hair or its mother's sunny locks? His toothy grin or its mother's gentle smile? His sharp, dragon-eyes or its mother's doe like orbs?_

He felt her stir in the midst of his inner mind's ramblings. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes suddenly met with a pair of deep onyx orbs. "How long have you been up, Natsu?" she asked worriedly as she quickly placed her hand on the bandaged gash on his chest, ghosting over it fearful that he might flinch over her touch. He surprised her two days before today by scurrying out of her apartment saying something along the lines of a solo mission, only to surprise her even more by coming home after reporting the results of his mission from the guild with a deep gash (bandaged courtesy of Mirajane of course) across his chest thanks to a wyvern he encountered along the way; she quickly tackled him to the ground and cried her heart out screaming something along the lines of "you idiot!" and "don't do that again!" as he let her cry and rant while he caressed her cheek, comforting her in the process. He stood up and carried her to her oh so comfy bed and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms thus leading to their current position.

"I can't sleep." was his simple reply as he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment to her touch. "Well, you **should** sleep. That wound isn't going to heal if you keep doing things your way. Jeez, Natsu. You should stand to be a_ tad_ bit more careful when you go on missions, you know." she spat keeping a gentle yet commanding, almost motherly tone to her voice as she caressed his chest leading up to his neck and gently touching his scar. He in turn shifted his hands to her blonde locks and intertwined his fingers in them, losing himself to her tantalizing touch, inhaling her intoxicating scent and still fondling her hair as he muttered an "I know." "Natsu... what kept you up? Is it...?" she asked cautiously as she drew lazy circles on his chest, afraid that the reason for his insomnia was her resting on his chest. "I've been thinking." he muttered lazily under his breath, voice barely a whisper. Luckily, Lucy caught it and jokingly added, "Really now? About what?" "Us." A surprised expression graced her features at his response and she found herself in a state of thought,

_They've been together for two years now, well more than nine years if you include the Tenroujima incident. It was an ordinary day with them arguing and him casually blurting out his confession and him ending their argument with a searing kiss. She still remembered that day two years ago like it was yesterday. It was probably the second best day of her life. The first? The day she found out she was pregnant with her and Natsu's child. Sure the morning sickness and the mood swings were a pain in the ass but she would deal with it. After all, the best things in life don't come easy. It's been two months now since she found out about her bundle of joy to be. She's been preparing herself to tell him ever since but she always got caught up in him and his adventures. Everyone knew and the guild was ecstatic with the news but a little worried about a mini-Natsu running around the guild. Ah, they'll cross that bridge another day._

"What do you mean...?" curiosity was clearly etched in her voice as she spoke, nervous and worried about what he might say. "I'm just so thankful for you, you know that right?" he quickly cut her off and gently planted a soft kiss on her lips as he placed his hand on her bump to which she gasped in surprise and gladly returned returned his kiss, eyes brimming with joyful tears. "I do now."

"This is just the start of our_ real_ adventure together, Lucy."

* * *

A/N;

- Super mushy, right?

- I suck lmao but I like writing so expect a lot more crap from me... except chapter fics. I don't wanna wrack my brain too much. College already does that.


	3. timeless

A/N;

- Had enough of the mushy-ness?

- Yeah...

- This one is a drabble. Been lazy. XD

* * *

003. **Timeless**

It was always a predictable routine between those two. She'd be in trouble and he'd be there. Likewise, whenever our mighty Salamander would find himself in a pinch, his trusty best friend would be there, lending her delicate hand for him anytime, anywhere.

Everyone in the guild knew they were perfect for each other. It was like they had this pull, this chemistry. If anyone in the guild would've been given the chance to speak their thoughts, they would've preached about how they were practically made for each other!

Many have tried to hook those two up. Mira tried. Cana tried. Levy tried. Juvia tried... Well, Juvia did it for the sake of eliminating her love rival. But heck, even Master tried! But it was hopeless, those two were denser than bricks.

So imagine the shock of the guild when those two walked hand in hand, side by side as Natsu kicked the doors to the guild wide open screaming a boisterous "We're home!" as Lucy smiled one of her gentle smiles with her cheeks dusted a bright pink hue.

No one knew how fate did it, but they were might glad it finally happened; it was about damn time. "BANZAI!" screamed a familiar brunette as she hoisted her barrel. Yup, it was about damn time.

* * *

- Yeah...


End file.
